spiderpool 7u7
by Ivette13100
Summary: Clasificacion Ma Spiderman despierta en una habitación oscura donde solo hay una cama a la cual está esposado, sabiendo que está habitación pertenece al mercenario buscado por SHIELD Deadpool, el cual lo obligará a tener sexo con el cada noche


Yo soy Spiderman y ahora me encuentro atrapado en la guarida de uno de los mercenarios más buscados por SHIELD, así es Deadpool, estoy esposado de las muñecas a el tubo de la cama en donde estoy acostado con el colchón más limpio que haya visto, en la habitación más enorme y oscura que haya imaginado, todo mi cuerpo esta atado apenas y puedo sentarme con dificultad, además de que un afrodisíaco estaba por surgirme efecto.

No sabía el motivo por el que estaba aquí, ni que era lo que sucedería conmigo, pero aún así mantenía la esperanza de poder salir de aquí.

-¿Ya has acabado de hablar contigo mismo? - Me dijo una voz burlona, mientras veía como se acercaba el rojinegro hacia mi.

-¿Que vas a hacerme? - El afrodisíaco hacia que mi voz sonara aguda, y que este sujeto me pareciera sumamente sensual.

-Vaya vaya, ¿tanta prisa tienes? (Hace una pausa) si tanto quieres saberlo ¿porque no te imaginas lo que te haré? - Me pregunta susurrandome al oído, toda mi piel se eriza, al ver mi reacción comienza a reírse

-¿Hay algo más lindo que una arañita asustada? - Dice con gran énfasis

-Pero bueno, dejémonos de bromas, quieres saber lo que te haré.(Dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído) Bien escucha con atención, voy a alimentarte, a bañarte, a violarte , a poseerte, a aprovecharme y sobretodo a pentrarte hasta que quedes sin aliento alguno ¿Alguna duda spidey? - Dice acariciando suavemente mi entrepierna, un gemido sonoro sale de mi

-Si así, delicioso-Dice volviendo a acariciarme, vuelvo a gemir.

-¿Has entendido? , de ahora en adelante me perteneces, de ahora en adelante eres mío y de ahora en adelante solo yo puedo cogerte-Dice tomando mi ya formada ereccion, otro gemido vuelve a salir de mis labios, afortunadamente tengo la máscara sino ahora mis expresiones serian de lo más vergonzosas.

-Así que, te daré una probadita de todo lo que te espera--Dijo subiendo mi máscara hasta mi nariz y subiendo la suya.

-Mio- Susurra contra mis labios antes de besarme, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, primero inició con un beso tranquilo y calmado, pero luego sus labios comenzaron a succionar los míos con frenesí para luego introducir su lengua, la excitacion de ambos podía sentirse en el vaivén de nuestras lenguas, pero yo la sentía mas en mi apretada ereccion, nos detuvimos para tomar aire. Él quito mi mascara por completo y me valía poco que mi identidad quedara al descubierto, quito la suya y volvió a besarme, paso su lengua por mis labios y luego bajó a mi cuello donde succionaba y lamia todo a su paso mientra yo dejaba salir sonoros gemidos que solo me excitaban a mi mismo, se separo de mi, se quito su máscara y volteo a ver mi gran ereccion. Se relamio los labios.

-Oh, spidey creo que tienes un gran problema - Me dijo frotando mi ereccion con su mano, a lo cual mi espalda se arqueo.

-Dejame ayudarte ¿Vale? - Me dijo quitándome el traje y dejando ver mi gran ereccion, roja y palpitante, acerco sus dos manos y la froto seguramente mi gemido se debió escuchar hasta marte.

-Spidey, me encantan tus expresiones-Dijo introduciendo mi ereccion en su boca y succionandola

-De~~ad-No podía decir ni una sola palabra por el gran placer que me hacía sentir, me tapo la boca con un dedo y me dijo

-Wade, dime Wade- Y volvió a succionar

-Dilo-Dijo mientras lamia de arriba hacia abajo mi longitud, mientras que con una mano tocaba mis pezones.

-Wade - Dije casi como un susurro

-¿Como? - Dijo subiendo hasta mi boca mientras seguía masturbandome

-Wad-No podía decirlo por el gran placer que sentía.

-Dilo-Dijo mientras frotaba mi ereccion con la suya.

-Wade- dije gritando, se balnzo a mi boca y comenzó a succionar mis labios hasta dejarlos hinchados bajo por mi cuello y luego se detuvo en mis pezones, se dedico a morderlos y lamerlos mientras su mano acariciaba mi ereccion

-! Wade¡-Grite mientras me venía en su mano. Aún así todavía estaba erecto .

-Perfecto, pero ahora hay otro gran problema - Dijo señalando su entrepierna en donde había una gran e hinchada ereccion, temble. Se quito el traje y pude observar su bien formado cuerpo era verdad era muy fuerte y guapo, además digamos que realmente tenía un "gran" problema entre las piernas.

-Mira como me has dejado Spidey- Dijo frotando su ereccion con la mía.

-Wade, basta, basta-Gemi

-¿Te gusta? ¿Si? ¿Te gusta que la frote?-Dijo frotandola aún más fuerte con la mía, volví a gemir su nombre, estaba caliente, muy caliente.

-Wade, por favor-Dije entre gemidos. Cuando se froto contra mi entrada

-Pidemelo, súplica, súplica, suplica-Dijo volviéndose a frotar, podía sentir su punta caliente.

-Wade, por favor penetrame-Le dije mientras me acercaba a su miembro, aplico lubricante rápidamente y abrió mis piernas, se acomodo y me penetro de una sola estocada. Dolía, dolía mucho pero la excitacion dentro de mi solo me permitía sentir placer, caliente que caliente estaba Wade.

-Que bien se siente, que estrecho - Dijo Wade tomando mis piernas para salir y luego entrar de nuevo, comenzó a penetrarme lenta y torturosamente y luego yo comence a mover mis caderas hacia el, se volvieron embestidas rápidas y salvajes, cada uno gimiendo sin parar, la cama rechinaba y el me embestida cada vez más rápido que bien se sentía, entonces coloco su mano en mi miembro y comenzó a frotarlo que bien se sentía

-Wade-Gemi varias veces.

-Wade! Me vengo!-Grite mientras sentía como terminaba encima de él

-Joder! - Exclamó antes de venirse adentro de mi.

Ambos nos quedamos jadeando el aun dentro de mi, salió y se recostó encima de mi.

-Acosrumbrate spidey, acostumbrate - Dijo Wade dándome un beso en los labios. Entonces lo supe estaba perdido.


End file.
